Zelda/Sheik
"I... with my father gone, I must rule over Hyrule. It is a great responsibility... and honor." Background Information Childhood Dreams Zelda's mother passed away when she was young, and the princess grew up with a father that was overwhelmingly skeptical and likely was not too involved with Zelda's routine schedule. She seems to have little to say on the matter, with the exception that he did not believe she was a prophet and had little faith in her visions and her foreseeing of the future. She does not hold it against him, however, and loves her father in spite of any such indication made on his part. There's a chance that on the other hand, Zelda's mother also had abilities with regard to predicting future coming events. Before she passed away, she divulged the secrets of the Royal Family to Zelda, under the pretense that her daughter not say a word of it to any other. Although it's not specified whether her father was aware or not, Zelda upheld the promise to her mother until Link came to see her for the first time. When asked why she chose to tell him of the legend of her family, Zelda states it's because not even her own father believed her, implying that there's a possibility that Zelda didn't have many people who were willing to either listen to her seriously or who were even around period. Zelda, as a child was very different from how she grew up to be. With her father in control of the country and Zelda's mischievous nature, she appears to have often left the side of her caretaker, Impa, in favor of indulging in childhood activities. There's a possibility that she was longing for a type of freedom that she couldn't get from being born as a princess. When meeting Link in the castle town market for the first time, she thanks him for treating her as a normal girl, likely sparking her immediate fondness for him. Aside from him, Zelda is never seen with anyone else other than her nanny. As a result, it's plausible that Zelda's only other friends were her scholars. Upon Ganondorf Dragmire's invasion of Hyrule, Zelda was escorted away by Impa after the princess found out that her father had been killed. Once Link opened the Door of Time and withdrew the Master Sword to open the way to the Sacred Realm, Zelda attempted to locate the Triforce and 'reign' over the land. The Triforce, incapable of determining good from evil was not capable of keeping itself from Ganondorf's grasp and it was with the Triforce of Power that he was able to fully draw Hyrule into a land of loathing and hatred. It was under the Sheikah's care that Zelda made a most fated decision that would hopefully benefit Hyrule and her people. The Exiled Sheikah Zelda felt tremendously powerless with Ganondorf in control and was completely unaware of the Triforce breaking into three individual pieces. Believing that all hope was lost for her future, she could not stand aside in hiding without experiencing a great amount of frustration. In consequence, she made a very special request of Impa--one that the Sheikah reluctantly decided to lend her consent to. In an attempt to make up for her prior discrepancies, Zelda requested that she be turned into a boy. Under Impa's direction, the princess's conscious mind was sealed off and she was turned into a young Sheikah boy, and raised (most likely in Kakariko Village) under the traditions of the Sheikah. While we are not given much information with regards to how Sheik grew up, we can safely assume that at his coming of age, his left ear was pierced by Impa as a rite of passage, just as she later chooses to do with Link once he's proven he's capable of wielding the Master Sword. With Sheik's leave of his 'hometown' (again, likely Kakariko Village as that was once filled with the Sheikahs), he went to Ganondorf and at his feet bowed and offered his loyalty in order to become one of his followers. He was under the orders to locate Princess Zelda, which implies to some degree that Sheik with his own separate conscious may have only been faintly aware of his dedication and protection of the princess. Out of Ganondorf's watchful eye as well as the two witches, Koume and Kotake, Sheik was responsible for pointing Link in the proper direction to overthrow the Evil King. When asked why he offered his allegiance to Ganondorf and why he no longer supported Hyrule's Royal Family, Sheik explained that he was simply a wandering minstrel, a mercenary in some terms, with nothing to do and therefore had no reason to turn down Ganondorf's leadership. Whether that's actually the situation or not, was not recovered. Sheik was thought to be an exiled member of the Sheikahs, or to some degree a pariah of his particular tribe, which would have resulted in his wandering as a drifter of sorts. The design upon his apparel is defined as the significance of a tale passed down from his ancestors. Originally it was simply an eye, however, at one point in time Hyrule's Royal Family betrayed the Sheikahs. He doesn't state when, but there's a possibility it took place around the time of the Great War where Link's father died in battle. A consequence of the betrayal led to the tear being added to their emblem, likely to serve as a reminder of the past. Sheik claimed it held no influence over him as it was an event in the past and not something of the present or the future. There is a point at which when traveling through the Desert Colossus, Link is overcome by illusions and hallucinations created by the whipping sands. Those with pain within their hearts are put against the moments, or the people who have struck them the hardest in terms of emotional attachment. Sheik, however, sees nothing and it is implied that Sheik has no pain within his heart, likely due to the idea that he does not hold Zelda's regrets as his own. In the Gerudos' fortress, Sheik poses as a traitor to Link and has him imprisoned. When he gains his freedom, Sheik turns on Koume, Kotake, and the others of the desert. Suffering from his wounds, Link brings him to a safe haven and it's in his recovery that Sheik reveals himself and his secret. A Glimpse to the Future Zelda apologizes for the way she had to deceive Link, and also for the conflicts that she caused him. It's implied that the telling of Ganondorf coming to Hyrule was all preordained long ago. It later becomes referenced to as the Great Cataclysm and becomes seen as some sort of destiny that would need to be fulfilled by the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, along with the ancient Sages who built the temples that served as the final stronghold for holding the Triforce in safety. Although Zelda is also one of the ancient Sages, her attribute is not noted, though it would seem to be logical that she was the Sage of Wisdom or something similar to that. With the Ocarina of Time in hand, she uses her abilities to send Link back in time, so he may relive his childhood, the one that she stripped him of because of her foolish behavior. It's a bit of a tearful farewell, but a clear reminder of how Zelda feels about the man who went to such lengths to protect her. Her love for him, however, is a bit of an unrealistic one. She holds Hyrule in too high of a standing to ever allow her heart to get in the way. At least, that is what the wise princess claims. Elegante The Arrival Zelda had been in the midst of formulating a plan for Hyrule's reconstruction. Many of the towns were destroyed by Ganondorf's minions. Zora's Domain remained frozen over in spite of Link and Princess Ruto's efforts to thwart the evil in the Water Temple of the Zoras. Many innocent people, soldiers and civilians alike, were sacrificed for the Evil King's causes. Although he was sealed into the Sacred Realm, his tyranny was still a vibrant painting for Zelda and her people. It was in her attempts that she was stripped from her homeland and taken to the ship known as the MS Elegante, a vessel heading toward something known as the 'Golden Shore' under the capable hands of the Captain James Wolfgang Redd. She held only the Ocarina of Time on her person when she arrived. Still harboring Sheik within her, however, he shows himself only when he feels the princess will be in danger, and carries his harp with him. When she initially arrived, Link had been aboard, however, not too long after he vanished. Zelda has been hurt by his absence and resolves to sentence herself to eternal thoughts of Hyrule. She is somehow partially relieved and distraught at the same time that Link was not truly the Link from her time period. In consequence of that, Zelda failed to tell him how she felt about him, and refuses to acknowledge the feelings further. Of course, that is much easier said than done. The Present Although Link is a very tender subject for her, as are all matters of the heart that regard her, Zelda has grown into quite the diplomat. She has managed to cross boundaries that many people likely have not been able to obtain. Many are incapable of gathering the captain's direct response. She sat down and wrote to him a very polite letter, detailing her concerns and worries over how the ship was managed and how the passengers were treated. She received a letter back in reply, which she has not bothered to tell anyone else of. Her uncertainties of the captain may still remain, but she at least knows that he has heard her and that he must be keeping an eye upon her. She has a great desire to help everyone aboard the ship, even those who are less than reputable. In an effort to do so, she treats everyone with kindness and respect, believing that it will give her precisely the same thing in return. There is a thought that all the passengers are inherently good, and even if they are not, Zelda would never wish bad things upon them. She is striving to make the ship a much better place to stay, in spite of its captivity. Relationships • Brutter: (♥) She worries about his ability to use the comm effectively, as he tends to enjoy turning his off and on. Or perhaps she finds him hyperactive. She thinks aside from that, he's very kind and considerate. At least, he sounds it. • Daxter: (♥♥♥) Zelda is unaware that Daxter was once a creature like Jak and Erol, or whatever he used to be. She knows him as Jak's partner and likely best friend. He is very sweet to her, and to some degree, she considers him almost like a pet. She wants the very best for him, however, and has never once thought to otherwise patronize him for his... short stature. • Erol: (♥♥♥) She's very confused about him. Zelda has heard many, many terrible things about Erol, including things that Link had told her before his disappearance. There is a small part of her that believes Erol is to blame for Link leaving. She has no proof, however, and cannot say anything of it. On the other hand, Erol has been nothing but kind to her. She finds him delightfully charming and gifted with a voice that can easily send her into swooning. She can't quite understand why she considers him so close--even when she knows that she should be watching herself. • Greed: (♥) Although she doesn't know much about him, she seems to believe he has plans of putting another mutiny into the works. He has offered to teach her hand-to-hand combat, which Zelda has considered may be useful. She hopes she will never need to use it, however. • Hazar: (♥♥♥♥) A weapon created by her 'father'. Zelda is appalled that anyone would treat his daughter in such a way. Zelda wants to be able to protect her, but it seems that Hazar is older than her and therefore, Zelda may be a bit powerless. Hazar is the only one aboard that Zelda refers to as "onee-san", the term for 'older sister' in Hazar's home language. • Jak: (♥♥♥) An archnemesis of Erol's it would seem, or the other way around. Zelda heard wonderful things about him from Link. Any friend of Link's must be a great person was her initial consensus. Since Link has gone, however, Zelda has only had her own observance to go off of. She sees a lot of hurt and anger inside of Jak, and she wishes there was something she could do to help him. Erol is guilty of having told her that it was because of Jak's friendship with Link that the Hero almost died at his hands. Unsure of what to think, and knowing Link is no longer there, Zelda feels she cannot make any judgment. • Kage: (♥♥♥♥) The other man in Zelda's life who has somehow managed to weasel his way into her heart--although Zelda will not admit this. To anyone who may ask, Zelda explains her fancy for him as a pure 'admiration and nothing more'. Realistically, Kage was the fortunate recipient of Zelda's first kiss. His treatment of her causes her to believe that he may be toying with her heart. In consequence, she has a difficult time taking him seriously, and yet is incapable of warding her feelings for him to nothing. He lost a dear friend and although he is the First Mate, Zelda has made a promise that she will not leave for Hyrule until she knows for certain that he will not be alone. He has not taken her seriously upon this, but Zelda is far more sincere than he could ever imagine. • Kevas: (♥♥♥♥♥) He is her beloved--in a familial sense. Kevas took her under his wing and has adopted her as a younger sister of sorts. She would do absolutely anything for him without hesitance, and without pause. He is her link to the shelter she received from the castle. She may come off as naive and perhaps to some degree she is, but she relies upon Kevas to show her the errors she makes and to make her a better person. She allows him to see a side of her that no one else has been privileged to come across. • Lucien: (♥) Zelda doesn't know much about him aside from the idea that he seems to have a fondness for water. He's very sweet to her, and she thinks she would be able to get along quite well with him if they were given the chance to get to know one another better. • The Major: (♥) Zelda respects her to a great degree, however, Zelda will also admit that she's quite afraid of her. Motoko has been kind enough to warn the princess of Erol's possible intentions. She's not a very sympathetic person, but Zelda seems to think of her quite highly. • Patrick: (♥) A newly-arrived inhabitant of the Elegante. Zelda took him to see the everlasting fire on the 11th floor. When he grew too concerned--for reasons she didn't bother asking about--she took him to see the great temple on the 13th floor, in hopes it would calm him down some. She finds him to be remarkably charming. • Rue: (♥) She has only recently met him and doesn't know much about him. He seems to be a very kindhearted boy. When Sergei's Bar and Grille kitchen erupted into flames, Rue came to lend his aid. Zelda's very thankful to him, though she's weary of becoming similar to possible conceited or haughty princesses he has known in the past. • Russell: (♥) Someone who seems as though he was associated with Link. Zelda has only spoken to him on one occasion. While he seems very nice and very kind, she cannot deny that his words tend to catch her by surprise and at times, even fluster her. She would not be against speaking with him more, however. • Wall: (♥♥) The residential bushbaby. Zelda doesn't believe in the idea of eating him and he's just simply so adorable. She doesn't seem to know that there's more to him than what meets the eye. He's not just a simple bushbaby. • Zeke: (♥♥♥) He appears to run Sergei's Bar and Grill on the 10th floor. Zelda met him when he was in desperate need of medication, perhaps an after-effect to the mutiny that was staged before she arrived. He has been working on teaching her how to cook. Unfortunately, her first attempt and her impatience caused her to bring the oven to explode, and the kitchen was ultimately damaged quite badly and in need of repairs. She holds Zeke in a high standing and views him as a tutor of some sort. Other Stuff Mako promises to put something else special here. '' ''She just doesn't know what yet. :3 Category:Characters